Phineas And Isabella One-Shot
by Steph1118
Summary: It's the annual Tri-State State cosplay festival and Phineas dosen't know what to wear,then he asks Ferb for advice and Ferb told him to cosplay as Kirito from SAO which is the partner of Asuna who is cosplayed by Isabella.what will happen to his costume?will Ferb appear more than on the computer?what food will Phineas get when will I stop asking these ridiculous questions find out


**This is my second fanfic so don't think it's any better than my first one**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb nor Sword Art Online (SAO).**

"Come on Ferb help me make a choice for what costume Iam gonna wear for the Cosplay Festival here at Tri-State State". Phineas Flynn exclaimed talking to his brother through the computer. "Hmm… How about Harry Potter ". Ferb told his brother. "Yeah but Harry Potter isn't that popular anymore since it ended years ago ". Phineas told his brother. "Well how about Naruto, you can use the wall sticking boots to sitck to walls". Ferb suggested to his brother. "I'm not that much of a Naruto fan". Phineas said.

"Well how about partnering up with Isabella". Ferb said

"Well I don't know who she's cosplaying yet". Phineas said

"Then find out I'm not going to do everything for you!". Ferb replied

**The next day**

"Hey Isabella who are you cosplaying as ". Phineas asked Isabella "Well Iam cosplaying as…Wait why are you asking me about this" Isabella curiously asked

"No reason". Phineas said enviously "Fine since you asked I'm cosplaying as Asuna from Sword Art Online". Isabella said

"Your cosplaying as Asuna from Sword Art Online eh". Phineas said not noticing Isabella was still there "Uh Phineas are you ok". Isabella asked curiously "Uh nothing ". Phineas said while smiling

"Ok then, I'll see you in class". Isabella said happily

**That Night**

"So Phineas, do you know who Isabella is going to cosplay as?". Ferb said "Uh yeah she's going as Asuna from Sword Art Online". Phineas said "Swo-rd A-rt On-line". Ferb said while typing "Okay since she's going as Asuna you have to go as Ki-ki-ri-to KIRITO!". Ferb said

"Kirito? Okay but what does he look like ".Phineas said

Ferb sent him a picture of Kirito "Okay I might go as him, let's see I can use 1075 spring steel for the sword and coat it in bla…". Phineas was cut by Ferb when Ferb said "Elucidator". "Eluciwaht?". Phineas said curiously "It's the name of the sword". Ferb replied

"Ok, then I can use the left over black and light gray cloth from our fashion show when we were kids". Phineas said

"Then you can use the leftover metal from our backyard hudge pudge". Ferb replied "Oh yeah! I forgot about that". Phineas said

"Well see ya later alligator". Ferb said "And goodluck". Ferb added

**The day before the festival**

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiihh". The drill went "Ping Ping". The hammer went

"Alright! All done". Phineas exclaimed

"Phineas" Isabella said while she entered the room, Phineas tried to hide all the hard work he had done. "What are you doing?". Isabella asked "No-nothing" Phineas said nerveously "Okay then, do you want to join us for lunch" Isabella asked "Yeah, sure sure you go on a head". Phineas said "Isabella left leaving Phineas "That was close". Phineas said and he left for the cafeteria.

**The Cosplay Festival**

Many characters are well known like Goku, Luffy, Natsu, and many more. When a black haired anime character with a black sword and a coat everyone just stared at this character, girls giggled and guys just stared as this character walked towards Isabella, the more popular girls were shocked that this character just went past the most popular girls at school and went to the less popular school president. Everyone wandered why Isabella wasn't curious who this character was in fact she looked like she knew who he was until the silence was broken by Isabella "Alright Phin, stop trying to act like Kirito so much".

"I'm just trying to do my best ". Phineas replied. Guys and girls were shocked to see that the school's nerd could be that hot.

"Hey Phin, do you know what's Kirito and Asuna's relationship in SAO". Isabella said leaving Phineas to blush a little bit. "What's their relationship in SAO". Phineas curiously asked "Husband and Wife". Isabella replied. Phineas blushed red while Isabella acted like she planned everything

Then everything happens like what always happens in the end of fairytails.


End file.
